


【坤丞】Perfect Match

by InsomniaMemo



Category: KC - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMemo/pseuds/InsomniaMemo
Kudos: 4





	【坤丞】Perfect Match

“蔡学长……我喜欢你”

午后的林荫小道，长得茂密的树荫下，站着一个扭扭捏捏的女孩，和一个一脸漠然环抱着手臂的男孩。两个人正对峙着，直到十秒前女孩抛出来的话语打破了尴尬

“不好意思，我有爱人了”蔡徐坤冷着脸回应

“是谁啊！你平时也没有跟谁很亲密！”因为被拒绝而羞红了脸的女孩不服气地高声质问

“……”正在蔡徐坤思考的时候，手里拿着橙子味牛奶的范丞丞刚好路过这片树荫，看到下面站着的人是蔡徐坤后低下头快步走开，却被蔡徐坤听到脚步声，范丞丞就被一把拉进了人怀里

“别动，乖”他听见蔡徐坤在耳畔轻语，也就站在原地任他搂着，继续吸着牛奶

“你？！？”女孩像是不敢置信般的瞪大了眼睛，刚想开口的话被蔡徐坤堵了回去

“你的信息素和我的不合适”淡淡道

“我怎么就不行？他为什么就行？”女孩怒声道，放出自己的信息素

蔡徐坤闻到女孩柠檬味的信息素皱了皱眉头，“我是咖啡味的，很苦，”蔡徐坤伸手轻轻在范丞丞后颈捏了捏，语气也温柔了下来：“他是甜橙味的，我们刚好，互补”

女孩依旧还是不服这个理由，因为情绪的变化空气中的柠檬香味也浓郁了起来。范丞丞闻到同为omega这么刺激的香气也支撑不住软在了蔡徐坤怀里

蔡徐坤把手放到人腰间，紧紧地环着，不让他掉下去。又怒声对女孩说：“同学，信息素可以收一收吗？这样很影响人”说着放在范丞丞腰际的手又收了收，看向那女孩的眼神并不友好

女孩站在原地愣住了一般，三个人僵持了一会儿，蔡徐坤不耐烦的皱了眉头，看了眼怀里的人后轻声叹口气说：“同学，我真的不喜欢你，我只爱我家宝宝一个”宣誓主权似的在范丞丞脸颊上落下一个吻，“没什么事的话，我们先回去了”说着也不给女孩说话的机会。手捞过范丞丞腿弯间，公主抱起来，往宿舍楼里走

“你……你放下我……”范丞丞愣了一下随即在蔡徐坤怀里挣扎起来，蔡徐坤闻着人后颈腺体上的味道差点控制不住

“你好好待着……要不然我也不知道我会做什么”蔡徐坤压低声线小声威胁

“……不是……蔡……徐坤……我快……发情期……了”范丞丞喘着气小声地解释，如不是蔡徐坤凑在人耳边听，可能就算只隔着十厘米也听不清

“……”蔡徐坤手又勒紧了紧，抱起范丞丞就用五十米冲刺的速度冲进宿舍大门上楼也不带喘气，进了门关门锁门一套做完后才把范丞丞小心的宝物般的放在靠墙的那张床上，然后脱了外套欺身压上去

“丞丞，刚刚我的话，你听到了吗？”

“哈……你说什么……了？”快要被引进发情期情潮的范丞丞意识已经有些朦胧了，已然记不清前面发生的事情

“我说，我想标记你，让你成为我一个人的宝宝”

“是……坤坤的话……就……可以……唔……快帮帮我……好难受……呜……”迷糊意识中的范丞丞只迷迷糊糊听见标记宝宝。然后就是下意识说出的名字，一边又伸手解起了自己衬衫上的扣子

“丞丞，我是谁？”蔡徐坤嘴角控制不住的上扬，抓住范丞丞解扣子的手，颤着声问

“坤坤……哈……是老大……啊快点……呜……丞丞难受……”范丞丞把腿缠上蔡徐坤的腰，没被限制的那只手搂上蔡徐坤的脖子，轻声在蔡徐坤耳边吹气道

“好啊，坤坤今天就满足你”蔡徐坤又低吟一声，再也控制不住欲望，伸手脱了两人的裤子。又一俯身狠狠地吻住了范丞丞的唇，在人嘴里肆意掠夺着，唇齿相交发出了粘腻的水声，听得范丞丞耳朵一红，但也由着他去了

男人的占有欲，还是满足的好

蔡徐坤放过了范丞丞已经被咬的嫣红的唇，转战至范丞丞胸口，那里的两颗小红点已经挺立了起来，蔡徐坤轻舔着那两点，时不时用牙齿轻轻咬一下刺激那点，范丞丞舒服的直哼哼，求着蔡徐坤给他更多

“我们宝宝的橙子味，真好闻”蔡徐坤凑到范丞丞后脖颈处的腺体，轻轻舔了下，范丞丞被激的一激灵，然后紧紧地环着蔡徐坤的脖子，没有撒手的意思

“宝宝，是想让坤坤标记你吗”蔡徐坤看着小孩的动作，轻笑着，一手抚摸着腺体，一手还在服务着胸前的红樱

“呜……是老大……就可以……呜”范丞丞头埋在蔡徐坤肩窝，小小声地说

蔡徐坤却没有立刻咬上腺体，只是用手轻抚着刺激着腺体

蔡徐坤手又往下探去，故意忽略了人身前挺立着的那东西，慢慢探过臀缝，摸到那小穴，轻轻用指腹在穴口周围按压着，待到穴口已经有了微微张开的趋势，一根手指就已经急不可耐地插了进去

“啊……慢……慢点……”感受到下身的异物感，范丞丞微微不适地扭了扭身子，环在人脖颈的手也又收紧了紧

虽说是进入发情期的omega随时都做好被进入的准备，但毕竟这还是他第一次开荤，突然的侵入也让他感到多少有些难受

“宝宝，你水真多”蔡徐坤轻笑着，一根手指轻轻在人穴里小幅度的抽插，却引出了一摊摊淫水，让肠道变得顺滑了些

肠道扩开了些后，一根手指已经满足不了进入发情期的omega了，范丞丞无意识地呻吟，向身上的人索求更多快感

“呜……老大……还想要……”

“那我就满足一下我们贪心的宝宝吧~”蔡徐坤见人像是做好了准备，便也不再抑制自己的欲望，凑上去又吻住了范丞丞的唇，下身也对准嫣红的小口，缓缓地进入

“啊……坤坤……好大……啊……好……舒服”

“乖，等会还有更舒服的呢”蔡徐坤挺了挺腰，整个性器算是全数进入了omega的穴道中

“啊……嗯……好……好大……”范丞丞轻声呻吟着，又换了个舒服的位置躺在蔡徐坤身下

“别急，等会还有更爽的呢”蔡徐坤吻住范丞丞红润的唇，在omega温润的肠道里缓缓抽插起来。速度是越来越快，但力道却丝毫不减，进进出出带出的水声都带了些色情。性器在体内不停变换着角度四处留意着那最敏感的地方

“啊……慢……慢点……坤~”范丞丞受不了被突如其来的一波快感，抱着蔡徐坤的脖子无意识地放软声音撒娇，却引来了更深更猛烈的一阵抽插

性器突然擦过一点，范丞丞的呻吟声瞬间拔高了八个度，蔡徐坤便知道自己是找对了地方了，对着那个点就是一阵猛戳，惹得范丞丞呻吟不断，眼角也挂着晶莹的泪花，盛在眼眶里不肯掉下来，红红的眼眶往往更让人想欺负。看得蔡徐坤更想禽兽一点，把小孩狠狠地按在自己身下，然后被自己肏哭

真的好想把他藏起来，藏得严严实实的，不让别人看到

空气中的橙子牛奶味愈来愈浓，范丞丞身下的生殖腔口也悄悄打开一点，等着性器狠狠地贯穿它

蓦地，性器突然就闯进了一个更加紧致的甬道，范丞丞立刻发出一声尖叫，蔡徐坤只好小心翼翼地试探着深究那深处的部位

“坤……坤……我……要射了……”范丞丞吟哦着，对着蔡徐坤耳朵吹气，话音刚落精液就溅到了两人小腹处，范丞丞还不自知地舔着唇，让埋在体内的硬器又大了一小圈。高潮后的后穴甬道也吸他吸得更紧，蔡徐坤呼吸一滞，随即在人生殖腔里浅浅地抽插了几十下便全数缴械在了人生殖腔里。随着性器往出退，生殖腔口也慢慢闭合，把Alpha的精液系数封在里面，蔡徐坤也一口咬上范丞丞的后颈，刺破腺体，在甜甜腻腻的橙子牛奶里注射了苦咖啡的味道。不太甜也不太苦，味道刚刚好。

后来清醒过来的范丞丞想起来问蔡徐坤：“你为什么标记我？”

“因为只有你才可以是我的Perfect Match.”


End file.
